The next Generation Of evil: Team Cyclones story
by mesiagamer
Summary: This follows the unlikely but effective team of Tails Espio and Rouge as they track down the black and blue blurs and find the main base of the true Mastermind behind the revival of Mehiles in his new robotic form as they find out things about themselves, each other, and there connections (miner Esuge my own pairing, just try it) (Read The next Generation of evil first.) Please R&R
1. Chapter 1 Trouble at home

It's been a week sense teams Amy and the Old chaotic have gone looking for the chaos emeralds. Sonic has been stuck in bed with his broken leg complaining and even trying to sneak off several times keeping Tails busy. When Tails is not keeping Sonic in bed he's working on the tornado and his arm canon that he got in his most recent adventure. Shadow hasn't gotten any better he has had the same look on his face the entire time he hasn't slept or eaten the entire time but has survived thanks to being the Ultimate life form. Rouge every now and again comes in and check's up on him, but other than that is on communications and keeping track of the others. Espio is the only one not being kept busy, all he does all day besides sleeping and eating is meditating and guarding the front door and for some reason it bothers Rouge who tries to get him to talk.

Rouge: Hay Espio you've been sitting out here all day come in and play a game or something.

Espio just sits there and mediates not even acknowledging her.

Rouge: Come on you can't be so reclusive not even Shadow is this quiet.

She waits little longer and when he doesn't move she gets a little annoyed.

Rouge: Fine be that way don't expect me to bring out lunch today!

When Rouge goes back in Espio grabs the box next to him that is full of rice balls and bites down on one. Back inside tails is working on an emerald tracker but this one is a darker color from the others Rouge walks to see what tails is up to.

Rouge: Looks like you lost your edge just making a clock.

Tails doesn't respond to the comment and keeps working.

Rouge: come on little…

Tails: Go bug Sonic I'm busy.

Rouge: (Annoyed) OK fine I will your no fun anyway.

Rouge storms of to the stairs to find the door at the top locked. She comes back down to tell Tails what's going on.

Rouge: Say is the door supposed to be locked?

Tails: no it's… oh no, Sonic not again!

Tails runs up stairs and unlocks the door and runs in, meanwhile Rouge looks at the work bench and sees the emerald tracker and the chaos emerald right there. She reaches for it but hears Tails voice right outside she walks out and sees Sonic dangling from Tails arm struggling to get out and Espio is watching the entire thing.

Sonic: (Screaming) COMEONTAILSOLDBUDDYLETMEDOWNIJUSTWANTONERUNPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

Tails: No Sonic your injured and you need to rest!

Rouge: Wow even with an injured leg the blue blur can't sit still.

Espio: Tails bring him down I can keep him in bed for a bit.

The 3 are shocked at Espio's first words in a week but the shock whereas of as Tails brings his best friend down and Espio delivers a couple of small punches to Sonic's upper legs and arms.

Espio: Put him down that should prevent him from running away.

Tails drops Sonic and he can't move his arms and legs.

Sonic: what's going on?

Espio: It's called chi blocking by striking certain points on your body I can paralyzes you without any real harm done to you.

Sonic: Great.

Tails: Come on buddy its back to bed.

Sonic groans as Tails drags the limp speed demon up the stairs. Rouge looks at Espio shocked at what she just saw.

Rouge: Where did you learn that? I don't remember you ever knowing that before.

Espio: It's called having free time and reading the instructions not like you read anything.

Rouge gets annoyed that Espio is getting under her skin.

Rouge: Are you saying I'm Illiterate.

Espio: When was the last time you read something, and G.U.N. files, magazines, and news print doesn't count.

Rouge become speech less at what Espio says for the first time in her life.

Espio: That's what I thought now if you'll excuse me I have to meditate again.

Espio gets ready to return to his spot when there's a crash.

Rouge: what was that?

Espio: Don't know but we better keep our guard up.

In the dust a pair of purple eyes stares back at the two new team mates.

(End chapter 1)

* * *

AN: I saw how it was bunched together earlier sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2 Mephiles new power

A dust cloud clears and Mephiles appears from it unharmed. Tails runs out to see what happened and all three are shock by what they see.

Espio: What's that?

Rouge: No idea but I think that's a Shadow android of a newer model.

Tails looks in to the optics of the robot he sees a flash of a creature that has the same look in his eyes and becomes terrified for a moment.

Tails: MEPHILES!

Mephiles: so you remember me as well I guess that means there's no need to introduce myself.

The 2 turn to the scared fox in surprise after hearing he got the robots name right.

Espio: How do you know what that thing is?

Tails at first is in utter shock but the image leaves his head and he sees he robot again still remembering its name.

Tails: I- I don't know I just do but know one thing.

He points at Mephiles.

Tails: He's the reason that Sonic and Shadow are bed ridden!

The 3 run in to fighting distance of the mechanical menace and take fighting stances. Mephiles turns his right hand in to his blade and puts it in front of his muzzle like he's licking the blade then gets in to his own fighting stance.

Mephiles: Prepare to DIE.

Mephiles charges right at Espio who doges and toss several kunai that Mephiles blocks with his arms. Whale he's busy both Rouge and Tails use their own sets of ring bombs to try and destroy him and when they detonate they see he's only scuffed.

Espio: What the!

Mephiles: It's going to take a lot more that those dummy rings to stop me.

Tails: Than how about some fire power!

Mephiles: What OHHH

A green blast hits Mephiles in the side knocking him away and tails is seen with an arm cannon that looks like it just fired.

Tails: Rouge gets Espio in the air and follow my lead!

Rouge follows tails instructions and grabs Espio the 2 start spiraling around one another in the air till it's a blur of red white and purple with Mephiles right below.

Tails: Give it everything you got!

Then all of a sudden a barrage of ring bombs, kunai, shrunken, and laser blast, coming from above raining down on Mephiles and leaving a cloud of smoke. The 3 land in front of the smoke cloud and see that robot beaten up but still standing like nothing happened.

Mephiles: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha that's everything you got you're not even worth it.

The team is shock to see him still standing after all that.

Espio: It can't be.

Rouge: What's it going to take to stop him?!

Tails: I don't agh…

Tails sees another image of Mephiles and his wave of fear and confusion comes right at him and he collapse on the ground hugging his head.

Tails: No please leave him alone.

Espio and Rouge: Tails!

Mephiles sees this and takes his chance and takes to the sky right above them. He holds his hands above his head and dark electricity is charged in to his hands. The 2 that are still sane look up and see the robot ready to take the 3 down with a single shot.

Mephiles: THIS IS MY POWER TIME TO FACE YOUR END! DARK LIGHTNING!

Mephiles: brings forth his power and strikes down with all his might the attack comes close but at the last minute Tails pulls out his shield generator and his radar like device and blocks the attack. All Mephiles sees is smoke and dust. Satisfied with his work he warps away. When he leaves the dust clears and the 3 are fine Espio and Rouge are in a bit of shock not at the attack but at Tails who is standing like he was before.

Rouge: Now what the heck was that?

Tails: Lets head inside first.

Espio: Alright you can explain…

Rouge: What's...

The 2 turn towards the house leaving the fox completely confused.

Tails: What's wrong something I'm missing.

Rouge: There was a big fight out here and there's no complaining coming from Sonic inside.

Espio: And I can't feel anyone inside either.

Tails after hearing what was said leads the way inside they enter the lab and see that Shadows gone. Espio runs up stairs and come back down.

Espio: Sonic's gone too.

Tails falls to the round in regret and Rouge is shocked her G.U.N teammate is gone.

(End chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3 the Search begins

Team Cyclone are packing there things getting ready to find the strongest hero and anti-hero in there group. Tails is packing a few of his gadgets so he can be ready for any situation packing a camera bot, a shield generator, a medical bot, his tool kit, communicator, and his tool kit. Rouge is looking through her stuff that she brought from G.U.N. consisting of a few burglar tools, a glass cutter a signal interrupter a compactor with a mirror, a simple crowbar, she also packing her Communicator a change of clothing and her wallet. Espio is only seen packing a few kunai and shrunken with his communicator and a few snacks. He was finished packing he instead of meditation was watching the news for of attacks. Surprising to him there weren't any the only thing that kept popping up was a few stories about 2 different Rigs were attacked by different teams of anamorphic animals. Then a story pops up about a new Jewel exhibit at West City this caught Rouges attention.

Rouge: Give me that.

Rouge Jumps in to grab the remote but Espio just tosses it in the air as she tries to grab for it she lands on the sofa in front of the television face down. She fixes herself up as the remote lands back in Espio's hand and he turns up the volume.

Reporter: These gems are some of the best of different collections around the world and this exhibit is said that everything in this room altogether is valued at …

As the story was going on Rouge had gems in her eyes with Espio not wanting to start a fight just watching the story. Tails is at first disappointed at the pair but then he sees a familiar gem and joins them.

Reporter: But the true gem so to speak is this pure white brilliant cut emerald that is estimated to be the most valuable gem in this exhibit and is in turn the most protected.

Rouge: Pure white.

Tails: Brilliant cut.

Tails and Rouge: A CHAOS EMERALD!

Rouge: Finally that gem is where it will be a challenge to get.

Espio: So the master thief is challenged by something she can't tease her way through guess that's her only skill.

Rouge: Like you can do any better?

Tails looks at the screen and a short guy in a trench coat in the back ground turns towards the camera and leaves a metallic glint.

Tails: Guys wait there's something I need to check.

Tails heads back to the lab area and comes back with the weird purple radar he has.

Tails: Take a look.

The two look at the radar when it shows a holographic map of Mobius with blips all over it.

Espio: What is this?

Tails: It's an emerald radar but it's been reprogramed to track other energy sniggers. When Mephiles attacked us I knew something was up so I used this to scan the energy of the attack and I added the holo-map for convenience.

Rouge: If this is supposed to detect his energy then why are there the 6 clusters and dots scattered all over the world?

Tails: They must run on the same energy meaning he's not alone. Take a look at this the place where the emerald is there are blips like that right in the city.

Espio: so guess we know our first stop but don't you thing we should find Sonic and Shadow first.

Tails: We have no choice we need to make Shure not a single emerald gets in his hands.

Rouge: Alright let's go.

Rouge: Runs to the hanger with Tails and Espio running after her.

Espio: I really don't think it's a good idea for us to go to that city what if it's a trap.

Rouge: please we have the smartest of all of us in a single group besides we need to find them why not interrogate a lone solder to find the others.

Espio: But… (to himself) this is bad.

The three get to the upgraded tornado and see it has been upgraded with 2 turrets on its wings on either side of the main part of the plane the center part is yellow the left gun is red and the right is blue.

Rouge: Great where's your seat short stuff.

Rouge gets in to the pilots seat but sees it won't start. Tails then holds up a set of keys on one of his fingers.

Tails: Your siting in it and it need to be me in the driver's seat for it to work you can take knuckles' chair Espio you take Sonic's

Espio: Right but don't you think that someone else should collect the emerald.

Rouge: No way my reputation on the line here and if it this Mephiles character is going after it than it's going to be trouble.

Espio: What about Amy or Omega shouldn't they know!

Rouge freezes at what Espio says but Tails stays calm about the comment.

Tails: I called the others to keep their eyes out for our friends. But we can't stay here anymore we need to aid in the search for the emeralds and our friends.

Espio acts like nothing's wrong when but is really bugged by this situation.

Espio: That's…that's good the more the better I guess.

Rouge: What's wrong spent so much time in the jungle you can't survive in the city.

Espio: HAY… it's not that it just…

Tails: ALLRIGHT break it up you two we have an emerald to find and a robot to capture!

Espio and Rouge turn to the fox in shock but then just nod to him and get in the blue and red turrets respectively as Tails takes the driver's seat. Rouge is quite eager to fly off as is Tails but Espio is not very willing to go.

Tails: Take off!

The plane takes off through a hanger in the back and flies off in that direction.

(end of chapter 3)

* * *

The first after show.

In a room called the writers station there sit a guy with a shirt with Jarjar on it he's also wearing a pair of black jeans with white socks and sneakers, he's white tanned, wearing a pair of mirrored sunglasses and has black dyed hair. He flips some switches and the 5 screens turn black and one has a loading bar in the background a door opens and Edward Robotnick walks in looking like his normal self but without the helmet.

"Hay Mesiagamer how the next chapter go."

The guy turns around In his chair and faces him and speaks "it went well not much story there but a bit of foreshadowing."

Edward is leaning agents the door and nodding "Nice now what's…"

Iblis calls from down the hall "HAY BOSS WHEN DO I GO BACK IN THE 3D STORY CHAMBER!"

Mesiagamer calls out "YOU'LL APEAR SOON DON'T YELL AT ME"

Iblis responds "FINE I JUST HEAD BACK TO MY ROOM"

"I'm just going to head to my room to boss gl getting your drive back."

"Thanks for that Edward I'll try oh and tell Yoro his next chapter is coming up soon"

"K boss later."

He turns around and the loading bar is done. "And upload."

There's a thumbs up on the screen after he hits a few switches.

"Ok there we go that's the end of that chapter."

He gets up and walks out of the room as the computer shuts down.

AN: the first of the after chapter miniseries I really hope this helps me get my writing back on track. I'm (hopefully) back everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: the big city (a dark past)

In the airs outside of west city the truly strange team hasn't talked what so ever. But have been working on their own things. Tails has been tweaking his gear during the trip using the auto pilot on the tornado. Rouge has been caching up on files about anything out of the ordinary and checking blueprints about the gallery. Espio though has been in a meditative state to hide his worry about being in west city. There's a beep and everyone gets out of their respective activities and gets ready to land.

"Ok auto pilot is off get ready to land you to were going to land…"

Rouge interrupts Tails "…at the airport I got us a hanger there so we don't need to land in the woods."

Tails is shocked but puts it aside "Alright a proper place to land and take off ok take the controls." A set of flight controls take the place of the battle controls for Rouge and vice versa for Tails"

"Finally I get to drive" Rouge starts piloting the plane using her new controls.

"Don't scratch her it took weeks to put in the modifications."

Espio is no longer in mediation is still trying ti hold a steady face but is getting lost in thought doing so

(to self)"now what my past is going to come up if I get spotted im…"

"Hay Espio you alright were about to land."

Espio snaps out of it and responds with a slight frown. "I'm fine Tails."

Espio looks down towards the ground and there over a landing strip just outside of west city. "Say tails where are we setting base camp here."

Rouge instead responds. "There's a hotel with a suet 3 beds I have a car ready to take us there."

"What's it called?"

"The world ring hotel it's…"

"Thanks" Espio then Grabs his bag and jumps out of his seat then uses his powers to disappear from view. With Rouge looking down trying to find him.

"Espio! Great now what?"

"We'll find him later right now we need to land."

"Right!" Rouge then refocuses and pilots the plain towards the airport getting ready to land.

Meanwhile on the ground Espio is standing in a tree hidden in the branches looking towards the city and watching the plane go towards it. He pulls out something from his bag that looks like a black trench coat and hat and puts them on and talks to himself. "Never thought I return to this city I just hope my past doesn't greet me at the door."

He starts walking towards the city in total camouflage mode but little does he know a camera bot is watching him. There's a guy in a trench coat watching through the camera bot. "There you are now that your back were going to have a little welcome party."

The man starts laughing and in his shadowed face we see a metallic glint.

(End of chapter 4)

* * *

Mesiagamer is sitting at the writer station still working when a trench coated hedgehog with purple quills walks in talking with a mobster assent.

"Hay boss how's the chapter today?"

After hearing the voice Mesiagamer turns around quick. "What are you doing here Spoiler alert!"

"who, woh, boss calm down I made a cameo heck you even showed my…"

"SUSHHH don't give it away" Mesiagamer presses a button for an intercom on his station. "Solaris come to the control station and get this guy out of here."

The hedgehog backs up and waves his hands in front on himself worried. "Now calm down boss I'm sure that we…"

He backs in to something and turns around and sees its Solaris in his floating robotic form. "oh no…"

He grabs the hedgehog and covers his mouth to pull him out. The hedgehog is kicking and struggling to get out as he gets dragged out. During this Mesiagamer is just shaking his head at the situation. "I should have used Mephiles for that scene and made him later."

He gets back to work putting the finishing touches on Program. "And upload."

He pulls the switch on the panel and looks at his work proudly.

An: Like the story so far please tell me Like, follow, and review, and don't worry things will get better soon. (and sorry for it being so short but it tells you what's happing next)


End file.
